


Pidge's the man

by SavagePidge



Category: She's the Man (2006), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Inspired by She's the Man (2006), Lesbian Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavagePidge/pseuds/SavagePidge
Summary: Shiro wants Allura, who wants Matt, but Matt is actually Pidge, whose brother is dating Monique, so she hates Allura, who goes on a date with Shiro to make Pidge jealous, who is really just Pidge getting jealous because she was denying her love for Allura.A She's the man au (Gay version).Edited Chap 2 on 3/26/2019Edited Chapter 3 on 4/29/2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so feel free to comment suggestions for me that you think will improve my work. Also this is an Allura and Pidge fanfic.

Pidge=Viola

Allura=Oliva

Matt=Sebastian

Shiro=Duke  
Lance= Paul (The make up expert)  
Hunk= Toby ( Shiro's Friend)  
Coran=Gold(principal)  
Keith= Andrew ( Shiro's other friend)  
Shay= Eunice (The one side character that everyone ignores but is still nice to them)  
Lotor= Malcom (the one trying to get Allura but failing miserably)  
Justin( the mean dude)

Monique(The BEYOTCH)

Pidge laid on her bed looking up at her ceiling. Pidge was currently having the worst day of her life so far, why you ask, well it started earlier that day. Pidge had just woken up and was already dressed up in her blue soccer shirt and short, she of course had color coordinated shorts for days of the week because what is she an animal. She was pumped for start of the season that the ride to her school went by fast. When she arrived she had spotted her teammates from last year and she ran up and said " Hey you guys excited" her teammate respond "Hell yeah I am are-" but before she could finish another teammate came running towards them with a papper in hand she stopped right in front of Pidge and her other teammate. As Pidge read the papper her excitement started fading excitement. She and her teammates were outraged, they had to think of a way they could still play.

Pidge then looked up at the field where they were suppose to practice to see the lacrosse team there. Then she looked back at the boys soccer team practicing and thought of a way that they could still play, She had known some of the boys on the team because when her cousin usually brought some of the guys over when he had to stay at her house. So she went up to the coach of the guys team and asked " Hey coach can we practice with you guys. Then she looked at them in eyes and said " You guys are funny and what makes you think I would allow girls to practice with my guys." Pidge then responded with " Well I thought that maybe you would since my cousin is on your team-" the coach cut her off and said " That I would allow you to play with the guys."p The coach just laughed thinking it was a joke, he only stopped when he looked up to see that she was being serious. He then responded " Sorry girls but I think your wasting your time if you think you can keep up with my guys. No offense." Pidge took offense " You think we can't take on the guys" Pidge responded. "Yes I do think that, now can you girls get going your wasting practice time." Pidge and her friends stormed off. After she calmed down a little she drove back to her house, as she was about to enter her house her arm was yanked. She turned around to see the last person she wanted to see, her brothers girlfriend, Monique. She put on the fake smile that she always puts around Monique and said "what can I help you with Monique." "Where's your brother I need to talk to him." Monique said. "Sorry don't know" Pidge had said back, Monique had then said "okay then tell him how lucky he is that I'm in his life, and tell him that if he wants it to stay that way to call me back." Pidge said back " okay and does he have your number? 1-800 BEYOTCH." Monique just walked away.

After that little drama session that Pidge just went through she final entered her house. As she closed the door and turned around and almost got a heart attack when she saw her mom standing there. Her mom shrieked in delight "oh your finally home" Pidge didn't have the time or energy for this so she said " mom I don't feel like talking I'm in a bad mood." Her mom shrieked more and responded "That perfect because I have the right thing to cheer you up." Her mom proceeded to cover her eyes and lead her into the living room, Pidge just sighed and let her mom lead her. Once the hands on her eyes were removed she resisted gagging, when she got back her control her mom said " Isn't this a wonderful dress it's just the right one to make you look like a real debutante." Pidge wasn't a big fan dresses now that she was older. She use to love wearing dresses when she was younger, but now she was more comfortable in baggy shirts and shorts. "Mom I told you I don't want to be a debutante their not really my crowd." Pidge said as she walked up the stairs to her room.

That's how she ended up in her bed thinking back at her day went so far. As she was mopping in her room she was interrupted by her brother was carring a duffel bag and his bag that he called his 'space bag' because it had all his space things in it. He had closed the door as he came in her room "I need your help you know that space museum told you about" Matt had asked her. "Yeah the one you won't stop talking about, and the one all the way in London" "Yeah that one and you know the competition I signed up for that gave out tickets if you won." "Let me guess you won it and you want me to hack into the schools systems and excuse you for two weeks." " Yes, I would do it but I don't want to get caught again, they would expell me and that won't be good for my college resume." Pidge just sighed and noded, Matt then proceeded to shower her in kisses on her head "oh and don't worry about mom I told her I was staying at dad's." Matt then tossed his stuff out her window and onto the roof soon after he followed out the window.

Just like that Pidge was alone again, she stared at her reflection in her mirror. But yet again her thoughts were interrupted this time by her mom "what about this one Katie, all the other debutant's will be jealous of you." This time Pidge didn't hold back her gag "Aggh sorry mom I have a no ruffles policy" her mom stormed off frustrated but not before she said " why do I even try with you sometimes I think you might as well be your brother." 'That's actually a great idea, I mean I already have short hair, I just need a lesson on how to act like a guy' Pidge thought as she looked at her and a photo of her brother. She knew exactly who to go to for advice.

She was starting to regret going to Lance for advice. But she really didn't know anyone else that could give her advice to act like a guy. Never the less she had to do this, not just so she can prove that sexist son of a gun coach that girls can keep up with the guys, but for her brother as well. Lance was currently driving her to Altea to get in her dorm, well technically her brother's. Now the only thing she had to do was prepare mentally. 'Calm down Pidge you can do this.' she had thought 'All you gotta do is act like a dude no biggie.' she continued. Dread and panic was slowly start to come to her thoughts 'oh god does that mean I have to see naked dudes, I don't even like dudes.' she thought in dread. It was to late to turn back now literally and figuratively, "We're here" Lance said. He then turned to Pidge "You ready to become a man" he said. Pidge just got out of the car and got her bags, to say she was nervous was an understatement, she was terrified. 'Why did I think this was a good idea again' she thought, she looked around her surroundings that did nothing to calm her down. 'Calm down Pidge stay focused no one's gonna find out' she tried to calm her nerves. "Hey calm down alright no one's gonna find out I did a fantastic job on fixing you up" Lance said. "Yeah you're right I'm calm now, thanks Lance for your help" Pidge said "What are friends for, just don't do anything stupid or something to get you found out" Lance responded. After a few more seconds she turned around and walked onto the campus. As she took a her first steps on the campus she started getting weird looks, she turned around to see a marching bad heading towards her direction. 'No wonder they were looking at me weird' she thought 'well no used to think about it now. I have other important things to focus on, like being a dude.'

After some walking around she finally found the dorm she or 'he' was assigned to 'I need to get used to people calling me a guy' Pidge thought. As soon as she stepped into the men's dormitory things went nuts. Balls were flying and things were being thrown that aren't meant to be thrown 'why would someone be throw a textbook' Pidge thought ' okay just go through Pidge your almost to your dorm, you are a bad ass hunky dude.' As soon as she got through the door she did not expect there to be three dudes to be in there, and the worst thing was one of them was shirtless. "Sup, you guys must be my roommates" Pidge said. The shirtless one then spoke "No the one on the chair is Keith the other one is Hunk, they live next door, my name's Shiro what's yours ?" Pidge then spoke " The name's Matt, Matt Holt" Hunk then blurted out " not to nbe rude or anything but are you sure your in the right place you look to young to be here" before she could answer Keith then said "Yeah seriously how old are you." She then answered "I, ah, skipped a couple grades" 'really that's the best you got' Pidge thought. Before she embarrassed herself anymore she decided to change the subject "so you know when soccer try outs start?" she asked, which in return Shiro answered "Noon, you play." "Absolutely, center forward, you know it bro, so you guys play the beautiful game bro,brothers, brother-en?" Shiro responded "Yeah I'm a striker, Hunk, and Keith are half backs" "sweet" Pidge had forgotten that she had packed tampons with her, so as soon as she unpacked the first thing Shiro noticed was the tampons. " Yo why do you have that" Shiro shouted 'crap' Pidge thought 'quickly think of an excuse'. She then said the best excuse she thought of in the few seconds she had " I, um, get really bad nose bleeds" she tried to sound like she knew what she was doing "so you stick em up your nose?" Keith asked. "Yeah, you've never done that before" she asked them, all three of them shook their heads at the same time. "I do it all the time, let me show you" She proceeded to take out one tampon "You take that off, and what ever that is, and then you just stick it in" "it absorbs right up" she told them trying to look convincing, but that didn't really matterthey just laughed. "Hey man your roommate is such a freak" Keith said. That hurt Pidge a little on the inside and reminded her of when she would get called that back in elementary.

The practice went by fast and the end result was not what she hoped for, she was put in the second string. After practice she had been saved from seeing naked dudes by the principle. Now she was just standing here waiting for the principle to get here. The longer she stood there the more she started freak out 'did he find out' she started sweating more than she should have 'he found out didn't he I'm so screwed.' Before she could freak out more she was saved by the principle "Mr. Holt, Coran, Coran the gorgeous man. I just wanted to say hi, and also welcome you to Altea." Pidge then said " thank you sir I feel welcomed" " That's very good to hear how is your stay so far" Coran asked in which Pidge responded with "Well you now busy with soccer.""I see, I want you to know that if there is anything you can come to me. I was once like you back in my days a transfer student, I never had someone to really go to for help, and I don't want people to ever feel like I did" Coran said. "That's very kind of you " Pidge said, "well your free to go Mr. Holt."

When she closed the door to the office she turned her head to sprint off, when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" the mysterious person had said " no that was my fault I wasn't looking at where I was walking" Pidge responded while helping pick up the girls books. Once she looked up she was slapped with her gayness, 'sweet baby Jesus Christ she's the most beautiful girl I've seen' Pidge thought. The mysterious girl smiled and said " Thank you not a lot of people would've helped. Are you new here I've never seen you here before." Pidge smiled the best smile she could muster and answered " Yeah I'm a transfer student" mysterious girl then said " I knew it, my name's Allura nice to meet you.." Pidge almost said her real name to this beautiful goddess but then she remembered that she had a cover to keep up " Matt, Matt Holt" she said. "Nice to meet you Matt" Allura said, before she started sweating more Pidge then made up a quick excuse to get out of there " well nice to meet you to Allura but I have to go do guy things, yeah." She quickly walked away while she freaked out in her head 'really guy things that's the best you can do Pidge.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge tries to fit in with the guys while trying to keep her gayness in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts.

Pidge was currently in a line to get her lunch. She had been starving ever since practice was over. After she had got her lunch and paid the server, which for some odd reason was Coran, the principal,  Pidge that was a little weird. Pidge had then looked around to find a spot to sit, she found her roommate/teammates on a table with one more seat left. 'Okay Pidge act natural, act like a dude' she proceeded to walk to the table.

When she reached the table she said "What up  dudes mind if I join, thanks" and proceeded sit even when they gave her a look that said 'who invented you here'. There was a silence that made Pidge a little uneasy she broke the silence by saying

 "So soccer tryouts were a bogus, I mean second string come on." she paused for a slight second.

"So the  game against Galaxy Garrison should be intresting" Pidge said. " Why would that be interesting?" asked Shiro. 

Pidge responded with "Well I have this tool of a cousin, Justin , that goes there"

Everyone at the table  started laughing, Pidge just looks around at them clueless to what they were laughing at until Shiro finally said "I remember him, I made cry once during a game" Pidge stared at him with a shocked face remembering that day

"Wait that was you" she had said "wow" Pidge remembered that day like it was yesterday, he had come over to her house for a big family gathering they always had every month. He had looked like shit, he also looked like he was about to cry every couple of seconds. 

Her train of thought got interrupted when Hunk had faked a cough and said "incoming" They had all turned there head and for a second time that day she had been caught off guard by Allura. 

Pidge had made the mistake of checking Allura out. She couldn't help it, it's hard enough acting like a dude, it's even harder to control her thirst for girls. It's something that is too hard to control for Pidge, while she had been checking Allura out she had accidentally said a thought that popped up in her head "she's got a nice ass" Pidge had meant to kept that in head but somethings just slip you know.

Pidge had cringed upon realizing that she had said that out loud, Shiro had then made a face at her and replied " don't talk about her that way" Pidge had to come up with something to say 'quick Pidge come up with something your brother would say' she had thought. 

"oh, is she your giiirrrlllfriend" Pidge had come with the best response 'nailed it' she thought, Hunk then started laughing and then said "ha, he wishes" there was a small silence that began Keith then had told her about Allura, and why Shiro was sensitive about the way she talked about her. 

"Her father had just passed about a month ago, and not even a week later she found out that her 3 year boyfriend had cheated on her for almost 1 year. She's a mess." Keith told her, Pidge had started to zone out as she stared at Allura, Pidge saw sadness in Allura's eyes, Allura had looked at her too and for a moment they just stared at each other. Until a guy walked pass their table and side eyed them as he went to where Allura was. He started to get close to Alluras personal space, Pidge immediately didn't like him.

"I hate that guy" Shiro said jaws grinding together. Pidge couldn't agree more, but she wouldn't be caught dead saying that. Instead she said what she thought a proper response to the comment was. 

"Uh, oh looks like someone's got competition" Pidge said. 

Shiro responded with " What no that's just Lotor a total geek there's defiantly no competition in him." Pidge then looked back to Allura not able to resist the urge to look at her. And again she found herself locking eyes with Allura, her eyes pleaded for them to do something, Pidge wished she could but she'd freeze up if went to stand up to another person.

"She looks so sad, it's heart breaking" Pidge said out loud on accident once again. She only realized that she said that out loud when she looked back to the guys. 'Damn it Pidge you you need to stop doing things that will blow your cover' she thought. She quickly looked away from the guys and tried to think of a excuse as to why she would say something like that. She then thought of the how she felt when her family had to put down their first dog. "What it's just that I can relate, I mean I still remember the time me and my family had to put down our dog because they were sick and hurting, it was one of the saddest thing I had to do. I can't even imagine how she must feel about her fathers passing" she said out of character, she really was surprised no one had found her out yet. 

She was snapped out of her zoning out when the guys laughed out loud. "Wow dude your weird, first the tampons, then the shirt thing at practice, and now this. Man Shiro, I feel sorry bro you got stuck with the weird emotional guy " Keith said while laughing. He then got up from the table and started to walk away to another table, Shiro and Hunk soon followed after him. 

"I was kidding? Guys, guys. okay see you later" Pidge shouted at them trying to catch their attention in vain

She sighed and cursed to herself, everything she was starting to lose hope in trying to be part of the guys. She sat there in silence and continued to eat in silence. She looked back to Allura's table hoping to at least catch her eyes one more time. for a second it seemed that she wasn't going to get lucky, but then as she was about to look away she Allura looked back at her. Allura waved to her with a smile, which Pidge returned with her own smile. Allura then got up from where she was seated and started to head towards Pidge. Pidge was now slightly starting to panic in her seat. 

'Oh god what's she doing, is she coming towards me. Oh shit she is, all right Pidge calm down, shes just going to pass by no need to get your panties in a twist' Pidge thought to herself, while trying to act calm.

She looked down when Allura was half way to her table, not able to see if Allura was actually walking towards her. She was picking at her soup when she heard scraping of a chair stop next to her. She looked up from her lunch and was met with Allura's crystal blue, eyes that she always got lost in, and a smile on her face. 

"Hey Matt is it okay if I sit with you today" Allura asked politely

"Um, yeah of course you can. You can do what ever you want, your a free person right, I mean even if I didn't want you to sit here, I wouldn't tell, not that I don't want you to, in fact I'm happy that your here. I was getting kinda bored. Sorry I'm rambling again" Pidge said in one breath 

Pidge blushed with embarrassment, she always did this to herself, she would always make a fool of herself in front of pretty girls she thought. This is why she never tried to ask any girls out when she thought they were pretty, and even if she knew that they also liked girls. 

However Allura laughed, which she hadn't expected. She had thought she would leave right then and there, Pigde blushed harder than she already is.

"Your cute you know that Matt, that's what I like about you" Allura said after she stopped laughing.

If Pidge hadn't pissed her pants already, she was pretty sure it was happening right now. Her face now completely red and hot. She stayed quiet the rest of lunch, it was the good kinda silence though, the one where both Allura and Pidge were content with.

It was now night time and Pidge was still trying to get over what Allura had said to her, 'she said she liked me' Pidge gushed. But at the same time the other part of her was putting her donw saying that she would never have a chance with Allura, not if she found out she really was a girl. She decied to head to the showers to clear off her head, of course she not after she checked make sure no other guys were present. Once she saw no one else was present she got in the washroom and started to undress, but as soon as she was about to take of her robe she heard someone enter the washroom. She became panicked, she was able to put her robe on and made sure it was saggy enough to not to notice her secret.

Once Lotor entered he ignored her for a second, then he suddenly gasped and Pidge tensed a little thinking that she was caught but instead Lotor had said "Honestly do people not read the hand book, you need to have your shower slippers at all times while in the washrooms" 

Pidge then recovered and replied "uh sorry I forgot." She quickly gathered her things to leave as soon as possible. As soon as she was out of the washroom, she decieded to got to the restroom next to her room, cause she wanted to rest as soon as possible. The washroom was all the way across the building of her dorm, she had hoped she wouldn't run into anyone on the way to the restroom. For once fate was on her side, as she hadn't even seen anyone in the halls, and the restroom. She went straight to the big stall and locked it. Pidge was still trying to get used to the boys restrooms in the dorms. It smelled exactly like she had thought it would like an overbearing amount of cologne. She didn't mind cologne, heck sometimes Pidge wore cologne herself, but they smell in the bathroom was to much for her. But she couldn't change it so she had just hurried her dressing.

'Well there goes my shower' Pidge thought as she got dressed in her pajamas.

Once she had finished she gathered all her things and sprinted to her dorm, then she put her things away and flopped onto her bed. She fell asleep within minuets of closing her eyes. She was an hour into sleep when she heard people outside of her room, she got up to tell the people to quiet down, but as soon as she stepped out she was picked up onto someones shoulders.

Pidge tried to muffled her scream down an octave or two, she was then dropped down next to what she recognized as the other new members of the soccer team. Pidge had now heard what the people were chanting, they were saying 'Fresh meat'. Pidge immediately knew what was happening, they were doing a initiation for the team. She knew she had to get out of there. Pidge started looking around looking for something to help her escape, she then spotted a fire alarm. She was moving even before she knew what she was doing. Everyone started to scram and run out of the building, she as well ran out. 

The next day she was tired as hell and smelled like a dumpster, even with freshly washed cloths she still felt like shit. Pidge really was getting tired of trying so hard to fit in by herself, she finally got over her pride and called up Lance, the phone rang a couple of times before Lance picked up, she didn't even let him say hello as she quickly talked. 

"Hey Lance I need your help, things aren't really going my way with the guys, and I need you help in trying to make the guys like me." she said desperately.

Lance chuckled at Pidge, he had known sooner or later she would ask for help.

"Don't worry your head, little one, I have the perfect plan to make you the best man in your whole school, meet me at the pizza place I'll fill you in on the plan" Lance tells Pidge, which she grumbled about not like being called 'the little one'. As they came up with a plan, the more Pidge started to regret asking for help, her gut was telling her this was a bad idea, but she ignored it because she needed to be one of the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge hated this plan, but Lance did make a point that this was the only plan they had. So the called in her friends for the plan and not to surprisingly they had agreed to this absurd plan. They were all at the pizza place where Shiro and his gang always hung out at. Their plan was simple make Pidge look like player, wich is exactly why Pidge hated the plan, she was becoming something she hated. 

'Well it's too late to back out now' Pidge thought.

"Everyone in place" said Lance through the earpiece she had on.

"Ready" everyone said 

"Pidge you're on" he said

Pidge then entered the pizza palor, it was packed, but she could easily spot her teammates and roommates. 

"Pidge remember what I said, act like a douchebag" Lance told her.

"Sup pretty ladies" Pidge said to a couple of girls that walked by, they just giggled and walked away as she went straight to where her roomate and teammates were. 

Pidge could tell that Shiro and his crew didn't want her there, but she couldn't dwell on it cause the next part of the plan was coming.

"Kia you're a go" Lance instructed

Pidge stood next to the table Shiro was sitting at, where Lance instructed her to, when her friend Kia was walking towards her. Pidge pretended not to notice her until she heard her brothers name said out loud. 

"Hey Matt" Kia said dramatically

"Hey Kia, girl how you doing" Pidge said trying to sound suprised like she was supose to

"Not the same without you"

"I know, I'm sorry, new school, new babe pool" Pidge said as she was pulled into a hug

They then sperated as Kia said "I've been thinking about you a lot, especially at night"

"Sweet"

"Late, at night"

"Even better"

"It was really great seeing you call me any time" Kia said as she walked away swaying her hips showing her ass off

Pidge didn't know what to say so she just stared, she was eventually got snapped out of her daze when Lance suggested something to say.

Without thinking she said what he suggested "I'd tap that." 

She cringed internationally hating that she sounded like a douche bag 

She heard Lance thanking Kia for the life saving performance, which was true in Pidge's eyes.

"Yvonne you're a go" Lance ordered 

"Matt is that you" Yvonne said 

Shiro and his gang by this point had their jaws to the ground not believing what they were witnessing.

"Okay, who the hell is this one" Shiro whispered in disbelief to his friends

"What's going on Yvonne" Pidge said embracing her the same way as she did with her other friend

"I mean our school lost our top gun Matt Holt" Yvonne said 

"Well, there's a time for every man to move along Yvonne" Pidge said 

"I know, in the end I wasn't women enough for you" 

Shiro just shook his head in disbelief and shock. Disbelief because of what the girl had said, and shock of the amount of girls were interested in Matt of all people.

"It hurts" continued Yvonne 

"Love is pain" Pidge responded

"Just know that I will never forget you. Neverrrrr" Yvonne said as she turned to leave.

Pidge let out a sigh as she walked pass the table where Shiro and them are sitting. She had thought that she was done acting for the day, but life had a different plan for her, as she didn't hear the door open to the palor where her brother's girlfriend, Monique, entered.

Shiro had taken a couple of seconds to recover from the shock. 

"Okay I think we might need to rethink about Matt" Shiro said. Hunk and Keith had nodded in agreement with him.

As they bellowed in their thoughts, they were suddenly approached by a blonde in a tight dress and high heels that rudely asked "I looking for my boyfriend, Matt, where the hell is he"

Shiro at this point didn't even bother thinking about how a girl like her was Matt's girlfriend, and just pointed in his direction.

Pidge was about to walk out, when she saw Lance getting up from his seat in a hurried fashion, he'd been watching from his seat when Monique had entered and quickly instructed Pidge "Don't let her get close to you, she'll recognize you". Not knowing who he was talking she glanced back over her shoulder. 

'Goddammit why now' she muttered under her breath as she walked away faster

"Matt get back here I need to talk to you" Monique screamed 

"There's nothing to talk about Monique" Pidge responded while trying to cover her face with a random menu she picked up 

"What are you talking about come back here" 

"Look Monique, you're hot smok'in hot," Pidge said as she ducked behind a counter and continued to walk away from Monique 

"But, there are plenty of other girls in the sea" she continued as she walked behind the counter and through the other side

Pidge then stole boxes of pizza someone was holding and walked towards Monique and said "and the truth is you absolutely nothing else to offer" 

By now she was back to where Shiro was, she was currently facing a struggling Monique when she said "And when my eyes are closed I see you what you truly are, which is UGLAAAYYY. We're done" She finshed.

Monique had screamed and stomped out of the pizza parlor, while Pidge was being shook by Shiro and his crew "Make some room for the man" Shiro said. Pidge knew then that Lances' plan worked.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Pidge was bombarded with pats on the back and hollers, she needed to thank Lance later for coming up with the plan. Now she was sitting in the science room with Shiro, Hunk, and Keith. 

"How long have you guys been to together?" Shiro asked

"To long, ball and chains freak'in long, man" Pidge said in her douche tone.

Pidge had just finished replying to Shiro, when all of a sudden her phone started ringing, she had forgot to put it on vibrate, so the I'm a Barbie Girl song started to play. That had earned a few snickering from them. She quickly turned it vibrate before she embarrassed herself some more. She told them it was a girl that had been calling 

Shiro had just looked up on time to see Allura enter. "Oh no, she's in our class" he said, everyone then turned to see for themselves. 

Pidge couldn't help but look, she felt herself heat up a bit, it happened time to time when she was thinking too much. Right now she was thinking about Allura and her mission, she was conflicted on weather or not she should talk to her and risk falling in love some more, or just ignore this 'little crush' and stick to the plan . 

Unfortunately she was caught staring at Allura. Allura then smiled and did this little nod and wave, that she thought was cute, at her. Pidge just wave back with a stupid grin on her face, before she could wander off to her thoughts she was interrupted by Shiro 

"What the hell, you guys know each other" he said

"No, we talked to each other for like a couple of seconds" she replied

'Which is unfortunate, she had a beautiful voice' Pidge thought 

"She must like you then, she gave you a good nod and a wave. That's like mega rare" Keith said.

Before Pidge had time to answer, they were interrupted by the teacher explaining who and why they were going to be paired with a partner for the dissection experiment they were supposed to do. The teacher then went around the room with a bucket of all the students names. Pidge got Allura's name, she was great full and nervous at the same time. She was happy that no one else got her, but she was also nervous because she didn't know how she was supposed to keep talking to Allura without staring at her pretty face.

Pidge was snapped out of her thoughts when Shiro groaned and said "Dang it, I got Shay Rock"

Pidge whacked his hand and responded with "Hey, be nice" which backed up by Hunk who had told her earlier about his not so secret crush on her.

They all then looked at Pidge to and asked "Who did you get Matt"

"Allura" She said 

"What, come on let's switch" Shiro said as he tried reaching for the papper

"No I can't, I already said her name out loud, and she probably heard me. So if you don't mind I'll take my leave now" Pidge said as she gathered her stuff and walked to where Allura is sitting

Allura looked up to see Pidge walking towards her. "Well you look familiar, handsome" Allura flirted

"Hey Allura it's, um, it's nice to see you again" Pidge said trying to not to get flustered

"So, I um, gonna be honest this whole dissecting thing really isn't my thing. Personally I more of a space, and alien kinda person. So I think you might have to take over on this one" Pidge rambled

"Wow, you know most guys would never admit that" Allura said surprised 

"They don't" said thinking out loud

"No, no I think it's refreshing" Allura responded

"You do" Pidge asked surprised

"Yeah I do, not many guys here are vulnerable to their emotions. I think it's nice that your so vulnerable " answered Allura

Pidge became lost in Alluras' deep blue ocean eyes, that she had forgotten where she put her stuff

Pidge had to be snapped out of her daze, again, this time it was by Lotor yelling "Hey, no pappers near the bunsen burner."

Pidge quickly grabbed the papper he had grabbed. She had forgot to put it back in her binder where she kept all her poems in. She often wrote poems when she had off days, or when she couldn't get something out of her thoughts. 

She had wrote the poem this particular one when she was struggling with her sexuality. She had accidentally put it with her binder she had on, she was in a hurry because she had over slept this morning, she must of put this in her binder in a hurry. She was rereading her poems cause she couldn't fall asleep, and she had hoped that reading her past struggles would put her to sleep, her hope had worked. She tried to put it away without anyone noticing.

But before Pidge could even open her binder to put it in, Allura had snatched it away from her and asked curiously "What's this, oouu a poem, did you write it"

"um, yeah, I um, wrote it" Pidge said with one hand on her neck rubbing it a little, it was a thing she did when she's embarrassed or nervous and right now she was feeling both. 

The poem had gone like:

Love is a drug  
Some of us need it, but don't have it  
Some of us abuse it  
Some of us get consumed that it turns us into something else  
Sometimes it's killing us  
Other times it's saving us  
Love it's a drug

 

"Wow, this is so good, it's so deep" Allura said looking at Pidge in the eyes

"Um, thanks I write them when I can't get something out of my mind" Pidge said nervously, because she never showed anyone her poems. She thought that people would pick on her even more at her other school if anyone saw it.

They had been staring at each other so long, that Pidge didn't see Lotor glaring at her.

"I write poems to Allura" Lotor said now looking at Allura

"Really Lotor, that's great" said sarcastically while holding back her urge to roll her eyes

"I see you through the window looking elegant" Lotor said trying to make a poem at the top of his head 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge made it through the class without passing out, thankfully, as she was walking out of the door she was pulled on the side of her blazer by someone, it was Shiro, back inside the class.

Shiro had made sure everyone was out of the class room when he pulled Matt back in.

"Did you mention anything about me" Shiro asked eagerly

"Um, no was I suppose to" Pidge said sassed back

"Come on, this is perfect you get to hang out with her an hour every day. You can convince her to go out with me" Shiro stated

"Dude, she had that option for, like, about 3 and a half years now" Pidge said back

"Alright tell you what, you do this then I'll work with you on your soccer. I'll even make you good enough to be on first string by the Garrison game. Just come on man your my only hope at this point" Shiro said 

Pidge was conflicted, on one hand she was looking forward to actually getting to talk to Allura, but on the other she was on a mission.

"By the Garrison game" Pidge asked, thinking this deal that was presented to her

"Absolutely" Shiro responded

Pidge had to do it, even if she didn't want to. She needed to show coach Iverson that she could beat the guys

Pidge sighed and said "Then you got yourself a deal."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of days were brutal, she had aching muscles every where in her body. But on the flip side she was finally found where on when to shower. 

She also convinced Allura to go on a date with Shiro. It was when they were in a the lab that Allura said she'd considered going out with Shiro. After that she had fainted due to seeing the inside of a dead animal.

She had also gotten so close to Allura the past few days, like she found out what her dad did for his job when he was still alive and what her favorite class was, that she found it harder to keep her deal with Shiro.

 

She was currently practicing at a field that was empty, for some reason. She was about to kick the ball into the goal, but midway through her kick when she got startled by a loud call

"Hey, Matt!" Allura had said

Pidge continued the kick to the goal. But her target was off, it hit the crossbar of the goal and ricochet towards her. Pidge didn't react fast enough, so it hit her right in the nose. Pidge thought she heard it crack, but she wasn't sure, as she started to clutch it to make sure it wasn't bleeding. Allura had seen this happen and immediately felt guilty, so she ran up to Pidge to help.

"I'm so sorry Matt, I didn't mean for this to happen" Allura said while hovering above Pidge.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I don't know about my nose though" Pidge responded

"Here, let me see" said taking Pidge's in one hand, and her nose in the other.

"It's not broken, but it's gone bruise a little that might hurt" Allura informed

"Well that's good, the not broken nose point, not the bruise part" Pidge said 

There was a brief silence that came. They just stared at each others eyes, Pidge got lost in those eyes for a moment. But she then remembered her deal, it hurt her a little,. Okay it hurt her a lot, but she couldn't back down on the deal now.

"So, um, what do you need from me" Pidge asked 

"Oh, nothing, I just walking by and I saw you playing by yourself, and I wanted to say hi" Allura said 

"Oh, well, hello then" Pidge stammered out

"Oh, I also wanted to see you play" Allura added

"Why watch when you can watch when you can play" Pidge responded

"No, I can't possibly play, I can hardly can kick the ball" Allura replied back 

"Well, then you've come to the right person. I can teach you, that is if um,  
you want to." Pidge said

"Wow, no guy has ever offered to teach me before, I would love to learn if you would teach me" Allura said excitedly

"I would love to teach you. Now can you help me up" Pidge said

As soon as Pidge was up, she taught Allura the basics of soccer, like how to kick and pass, how to juggle, ect. 

They then played a little one on one, which of course Pidge had let Allura win, but Pidge had to admit that Allura is a fast learner.

They are now currently on their back on the grass tiered, and breathing hard. 

"You're really good for someone who didn't even know how to kick a ball in the beginning" Pidge said

"That's a lie, I know the only reason I won was because you went easy on me" Allura said

"That maybe true, but you're still good for someone who just started learning. I remembered the first I play soccer I kept missing the ball when I went to kick it" Pidge told Allura

Allura just giggled picturing a little Matt playing soccer for the first time falling and missing the ball. Pidge stared at Allura, and thought to herself 'Why does she have to be incredible, nice, and caring. Dammit Pidge why do you have to be so gay.'

Pidge was snapped out of her thoughts when Allura's face was so close to hers. Pidge was having a freak out right now, one side of her wanted to let Allura keep coming closer, but the other reminded her of the mission and who she really was. 

"So, um have you asked Shiro out yet" Pidge said in panic

Allura's face went from hopeful to disappointed. "No, I haven't" Allura responded 

Pidge saddened at the thought of Allura actually going out with Shiro, but she hid it. 

"Well, I had a fun time, but I have to get cleaned up. I smell like shit. Can I walk you back to your dorm" Pidge asked 

"Yea, I would like that" Allura responded

Pidge helped Allura up off the grass, she was about to let go of her hand, but Allura interlocked it with her own and hugged near her. 

Pidge nervously rubbed her neck. She was about to have a heart attack, her heart was beating a hundred miles per hour.

They made it to Allura's dorm much to excitement and disappointment. 

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" Pidge said waiting for Allura to remove herself from her arm.

"Yeah, see you" Allura responded as she let go of Pidge's arm, she then turned to face Pidge and gave Pidge a kiss on the cheek

"That's for walking me back" Allura said 

As Allura walked away Pidge stood there for about a minute with a hand on the cheek Allura had just kissed. She smiled like an idiot the way back to her dorm.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since Pidge got the cheek kiss and she had not even washed it, which she knew was not sanitary but she thought if she washed it she would forget how Allura's lip felt.

Pidge was currently in the weight room with Shiro, they had just came from their afternoon practice, which was light because they had to go to the weight room after. That's how she ended up here.

"I just don't get it. I thought she would asked me out by now" Shiro said

"I thought so to bro, I told her everything about you, all good.Maybe it's just not meant to be" Pidge said 

"Maybe your right, if she doesn't ask anytime soon I guess I'll just try and get over her" Shiro said dejected

"Hey, look on the bright side you can open yourself up to dating again. I mean I bet every other girl in this campus is dying just to get near you. Any of the girls here would say yes in an instant" Pidge said hoping he would try and go for someone else. It's not because she wanted to be with Allura, at least that what she told herself.

"There's this girl that talked to me, she said she liked you to me and asked me to give you her number" Pidge said

They were suddenly interrupted by the coach. "Holt" he had said 

"Congratulations you made it to first string for the Garrison game" Coach had said

She was then handed a jersey with Holt on the back. She stared at it in shock and almost cried on the spot, But Shiro interrupted her momentary shock when he punched her in the arm.

Mean while across the room on a treadmill was Allura, unnoticed by Pidge, she was to busy trying to convince Shiro to move on from Allura. 

"I don't get Romell, one minute he's all flirty and acting like he likes me, the next he's mentioning Shiro this and Shiro that" Allura whined to her friend

"Maybe he's confused, maybe that Shiro dude asked him to convince you to like him instead of Matt" Romell responded

A momentary silence filled between them until Romell spoke

"Look do what any other person with a crush would do, make him jealous. Flirt with another guy near him" Romell suggested

"Huh, you know I never thought of that. That actually sounds like a decent plan" Allura said

Pidgewas just talking about going out for milkshakes when all of a sudden Allura appeared in front of them, Pidge straighten her back and cleared her throat in nervousness.

Pidge gave her a little wave, which Allura responded to with a small smile. 

"Hey Matt, oh and Shiro just the man I was looking for" Allura said going closer to him, to close for Pidge's liking

"Me, you were looking for me" Shiro said while pointing at himself nervously

"Yeah you, I noticed you bench pressing and I wanted to aske how much can you bench. It must be a lot with this much muscles" Allura said while feeling up and down Shiro's arm

"260" Shiro said trying to sound confident but failing with a crack in his voice

"Uham, so Shiro about that girl I talked about, you still want her number" Pidge said with gritted teeth. Trying to change his attention to another person besides Allura

"Yeah, later" he responded while pushing her face away from them. Pidge then walked away from them but stayed in the room, where she could still hear them talk.

"So how many reps can you do with that 260" Allura continued to flirt 

"Um, about 20" Shiro said trying to be smooth but ultimately failed when he tried to put his arm onto a nearby pole and completely missing, which in turn made him bump his head on the pole.

"260 weighs more than me, how much reps can you do with me" Allura continued knowing that Matt was still close by listening

"Um, 40" Shiro replied 

"So I was wondering if you were free for lunch" She asked Shiro

"Yeah, I'm free yeah, why" Shiro replied 

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me for lunch, of course you can also bring Matt if you guys already had plans" Allura answered

"No, we didn't have any plans" Shiro said back 

Meanwhile Allura's plan was working, it had made Pidge jealous. By a lot, she was fuming so much so that people around her could actually feel her flames that she emitted. She couldn't take it anymore and decided to break it up. She pretended to accidentally bump into them.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you guys" Pidge said pretending to be sorry

"It's quite alright Matt" Allura said. Then she turned to Shiro and said "Well if you'll excuse me I have to go and change, I'll see you at lunch" Allura continued

As soon as Allura exited the room Pidge felt a hard clap on back. It was Shiro.

"Oh man, it's finally happening. I'm actually going on a date with Allura. Thank you man you're the best, you have no idea how good this feels" Shiro said

'Yeah I don't know how it feels' Pidge thought bitterly

"Well congrats, I guess" She congratulated with a fake smile 

Pidge then made so lame excuse to leave. Once she made it out the door she sprinted to the direction Allura went. 

"Hey, wait, Allura I need to talk to you" Pidge said while catching up with Allura

Allura stopped and turned to Pidge, and said "Oh, hey Matt what do you want to talk about" 

"Um, I wanted to ask you about that date, with Shiro. What made you suddenly ask" Pidge said

"Oh, yeah I'm really glad you told me about Shiro. I thought about what you said and your right I should give him a chance" Allura responded

"Yeah, um, I was actually think you should rethink about the date, I mean you barely talked to each other and it might everything might go wrong" Pidge said trying to not to sound jealous

"That's nonsense, I know you worry Matt but everything is going to be fine" Allura responded

"But if you really worry that much you can tag along on a double date, I'm sure Shay is free" Allura continued

Just as Pidge was about to say something Shay appeared out of nowhere and whispered loud enough so only She and Allura "Oh I will so be there."

With that Allura excused herself. Pidge gave a heavy sigh and excused herself from Shay to walk back to the dorms while thinking 'Great Pidge so much for sticking to the mission, staying low, and not falling for a girl' 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge was conflicted she wanted to go but if she did go then she would risk doing something irrational, like ruining a perfect chance for Shiro and Allura to finally be together, but if she stayed here then she would die of not knowing if they decided to commit to each other. 

She decided to go, and went over to Shay's to tell her, Shay was already ready when she knocked on her door. Plus if she didn't go she would be disappoint Shay who was wanting to go. Or that's what she told herself, but deep down she knew she was only going for Allura.

At the pizza parlor Allura was trying her best to not look disinterested in the conversation Shiro tried to make. She answered all the questions he had asked, which were very odd questions. One particular questions that was very odd to her was when he had asked what type of cheese she liked. 

Just about when she was about to make an excuse to use the restroom, when the person she was looking for entered in the parlor with Shay clinging to his arms. 'He was more handsome than before', Allura thought. Pidge was dressed in a black t-shirt, a green varsity jacket, that had Holt on the back with, with the white sleeves pushed up her arm, black jeans, and a green and white converse. Along with Pidge was Shay who looked so happy just to be near Pidge, which kinda made Allura a little jealous. 

As they approached the table Allura began to flirt with Shiro and lean into him too. As soon as Pidge saw this she clenched her teeth and her hand that wasn't being clung to at the moment.

"Hey Matt" Allura said as Pidge and Shay slide into the booth

"Hey Allura, Shiro" Pidge responded

Time was torturous, for Pidge. She tried to keep her anger and jealousy on the low. But like most of her plans it always failed, at least when Allura was around her. There's only a certain amount of jealously a person could take, and for Pidge it was seeing the person she had a crush on, kiss not her, but the person she was rooming with. That was her limit

"Uham, so it was nice having lunch with you guys, but I have some things I need to do, shave. Yeah, I need to go shave again." Pidge said as an excuse

Pidge walked out of the palor door, and then proceeded to sprint once she passed the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge sprinted all the way back to the soccer fields. She then calmed herself with breathing exercises that she learned online.

'In, hold, out' Pidge she said to herself

Once calmed she sat down and just let herself breath normally

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the pizza parlor, Allura had pulled herself away and did a little victory dance in her head, she excused herself from the lunch and paid the bill on the way out. Then she followed Pidge without her noticing.

"Hey Matt, what happened back there" Allura asked startling Pidge in the process

"Oh um I just needed some air, I um guess" Pidge started

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with Shiro. On a date, at the pizza parlor" Pidge continued

"Yeah I was but I wasn't really interested in our date, I was rather more interested in where you were going. Also I'm not the only one who ditch their date, you left Shay, your date" Allura replied back

'Shit, How could I forget' Pidge screamed in her head. As she started to remember about Shay, panic started to stirrup in her mind. She hadn't meant to ditch her like that, she would apologize later.

Allura meanwhile was rejoicing that her plan had worked. She was also planning on making a move.

"So, I'm a little beat now, walk me back" Allura asked Pidge

"Well, alright got nothing else to do" Pidge replied back 

As they approached the destination Allura suddenly stopped, which made Pidge stop. 

"Wait Matt, I have to be honest with you. I really don't like Shiro, and he knows that cause I explained to him why I asked him out in the first place, he was at first really hurt by it but he was glad I told him and that he forgives me." Allura explained

"I don't think get what your saying. You don't like him but you still asked him out, why" Pidge asked confused

"I asked him out so you could get jealous, it worked. I wanted you to realize your feelings for me naturally, and I wanted you to make the first move on me. But then Romell told me that I should just make you jealous, and I was desperate so I tried it " Allura responded

Pidge gulped nervously, she was sweating more than usual. Which was saying something because she already sweated a lot. She looked at Allura and quickly glanced down at her lips that have been haunting her dreams ever since they met. Once she looked back up to Allura's eyes to find that she had gotten closer to her face. 

"Um, I rdon't really know how to respond to that Allura" Pidge replied hoping that Allura would tell her what to do, as she's never really been told that a person liked her

"Then if you don't know, you wouldn't mind if I showed you how I'd want you to react" Allura said leaning in closer, so close that they brushed noses.

"I don't know what you mean by sho--" she was cut of when by Allura's lips.

It took a while for Pidge to figure out what was happening, but as soon as her brain caught up Allura pulled away.

"Did that show you how you should respond now" Allura asked curiously at Pidge

Which Pidge responded with a simple nod of her head, and a smile she only could describe as an awkward/ nervous/ am I dreaming smile. 

Pidge then asked "Can, I um, kiss you again" unsure if that was what Allura meant

Alluara responded with a enthusiastic nod

Which was followed by an enthusiastic kiss from Pidge. At this moment Pidge had let herself forget everything that was stopping her from doing what she wanted. She let go of her mission, let go of what might happen next, all of it. 

Pidge had then decided two things. One was that movies and books didn't do first kiss justice, she was speechless nothing could describe her feelings right now, she cupped Allura's cheek into one of her palms getting into it. The second thing she decided was that the taste of Allura's lips were the best thing she had ever tasted, and it will always be she had decided.

They finally pulled a part with smiles as wide the galaxy, and swollen lips. There was a gleam of happiness in Allura's eyes, which made Pidge gleam too. 

"Text me when you get to your dorm" Allura said with a wink walking off to the building with an extra strut in her hips, with the now new gained confidence she got

Pidge was about to walk back to her dorm when she realized that she didn't have Allura's number, and yelled "I don't have your number" 

Allura looked back with a smirked and pointed towards Pidge's pocket

So Pidge reached into her pocket to find a small piece of paper with Allura's number with a little message on it.

Call me handsome ;)  
***-***-*****

Three things popped into her mind they were 'Fuck Yes, Fuck, and What the Fuck have I done.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I got busy with school starting and all. But here's the next chapter, I will try to get the next one out soon. Enjoy :).

Pidge sighed and dropped down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, she was contemplating her life decisions. She was thinking about if she had done the right thing in following her feelings instead of logic. She also was thinking about Shiro and how he would react when he found out. 

'What if he hates me forever, what if he decided to get revenge and finds out about my disguise and decided to tell everyone.' Pidge rambled in her head as the door opened.

'Speak of the devil' she sighed

Shiro walked through the door with a serious face on. Instead of walking to his bed like Pidge had hoped, he instead grabbed his chair and placed it next to her bed and sat.

"Hey Shiro, how's it goin on" Pidge greeted with a nervous laugh

Shiro looked at her with a neutral face and sighed then said "Matt, you don't have to hide it anymore"

Pidge panicked thinking he had just found out about her

"Hiding what, I'm not hiding anything, Do you see me hiding anything cause I don't. Don't be ridiculous Shiro I wouldn't hide anything, I'm an open book. Are you saying I'm a liar Shiro--" Pidge rambled

"Allura told me everything." Shiro interrupted her rambling

"What" Pidge responded confused

"Allura told me everything, she told me about your guy's kiss" Shiro said staring at Pidge with an unreadable face

"She also told me about how you felt. You don't have to hide your feelings for Allura anymore" Shiro continued

Pidge sighed in her head thanking the man up stairs that he wasn't talking about her identity

"And you're not mad about my feelings" Pidge questioned

"No I'm not mad just a little disappointed that you didn't tell me. I could've helped you out with her if I knew you felt that way about her." He responded

"What, but I thought you liked her too Shiro" Pidge asked baffled

"I do, but I know that she doesn't feel the same way. But I care for her and want nothing but for her to be happy, and when she told me about what happened she had a real smile on her face. I haven't seen her that happy before ever." Shiro responded

"Wow Shiro... I don't know what to say" Pidge said shocked

"Then don't, I just wanted to let you know that you should go for it. Also if you hurt her I'm gonna have to hurt you back, you might be your bro man but I care for her more, um no offense." Shiro said

"Don't worry I won't hurt her" Pidge responded

'Are you sure about that' she thought

\----

The next week Pidge got to know Allura more and more, and one important fact she learned about her was that Allura was in fact part of the cheer squad. Pidge had found out when Allura said that she was going to cheer for her the loudest during their scrimmage game with the Olkari Highschool. 

So when Pidge found out about that she was twice as excited. Not only was she get to finally play against another school and show her moves, but she could do it in front of the girl that had captured her heart.

Pidge was currently in her science class with Allura trying to dissect the frog they had in front of them, but they had been side tracked with each others flirting. Well mostly Pidge was the one getting distracted and Allura was doing the flirting.

Pidge was about to say something back to Allura when they were told to get back to work by the teacher. 

"Aham, so um what do we do again Allura" Pidge asked 

"We're supposed to cut right down the middle and observe the inside of it" Allura informed Pidge as she cut into the preserved animal

Pidge tried not to vomit, she could handle seeing animals died and get eaten. But for some odd reason she couldn't handle dissenting a preserved animal and looking at it's inside. Pidge tried her best not to get light headed, but once again her plan failed when Allura was there. 

The last thing Pidge remembered before she passed out was her falling and Allura screaming Matts name, then everything went black.

\----

Pidge eventually woke up, but she wasn't at the lab anymore. Rather she was at the nurses office on a bed. She looked around the room without getting up it looked like how she imagined it to be, white walls with other beds that were not being used. When she finally stopped she noticed a cold damp towel on her forehead.

Pidge proceeded to taking it off and sitting up. She stretched all her muscles to get the tiredness out of her system. She finally got loose and looked for the clock in the room.

"Shit" she cused when she saw that she was going to be late for warm ups before the scrimmage

Pidge ran out of the nurses office all the way to the changing room where she quickly changed to her game jersey. The coach had informed them that he wanted them to wear their game jersey for the scrimmage.

Once she was changed she went and informed the coach about what had happened, ad to Pidge's surprise he took it very well and excused her. 

\---

The Olkarians had arrived on time and began there warm ups on the opposite side of the field. Pidge had watched and calculated their movement to see who had the sharpest skills on their team.

Pidge had not been suprised when she saw that all the players on the Olkari were precise and calculated on their kicks and passes. Their school was notoriously know to put all the players to the hardest and most advanced method of soccer techniques. But Pidge was not one bit worried about it, cause she had the hope in her team and herself that they could win.

\---

After about a half an hour and the coach had called the players in, they went over the game plan and was sent off to do some stretches to losen up. While they were stretching Pidge had saw Allura wave and smile at her, so naturally she waved and smiled back.

\---

After the other team had stretched out the referee called the team captains of each team, to flip a coin. For them of course Shiro was the captain and Keith the co-captain. 

They ended up losing the coin flip so the Olkari had started with the ball. Pidge jogged the midfield, once she got situated in her position is when she noticed that there was quite a lot of people watching for just a scrimmage game a lot more than one a girls game could atrract, and that Allura had been eyeing her through the whole jog. 

'Alright Pidge gotta impress the empress of your heart' Pidge thought as a sudden whistle screeched. The ball was passed and then thus the game began.

The first half of the period was the teams getting a feel for each Others players and strategies. Pidge had figured out that the Olkarians were trying to tired them out and score as much as they can.

Pidge had broke through the defenders and was open, she called out to Shiro who was getting double teamed to set her up. 

Shiro had passed a little high so Pidge bumped it with her chest downwards towards the ground. Before the ball even hit the ground she had kicked it in. The other team hadn't even had time to react before the ball hit the net.

She heard a loud scream saying goal and then she was bombarded by her teammates. But she could care less about that she was more focused on Allura celebrating her goal. 

The rest of the first period nothing happened other than a few close calls. During half time they had retreatedto the locker room to talk strategies.

\---

Meanwhile out on the side line Allura was being teased non stop by her teammates. She ignored and was trying not to think of naughty things but that had proved to be so hard when she saw Matt stare at her at the beginning of the match. Then when he scored the goal everything but Matt went blurry and was going in slow motion.

Allura abserved the way Matt looked when he was playing, she noticed that whenever he would get blocked or guarded he would puff out his cheecks and pout. She had imagined kissing him when he done that. 

\---

Halftime was over and the teams were back on the field. Pidge was as excited to play as she was in the beginning. 

It seemed as the Olkarians had gotten a second wind and were becoming more offensive. Pidge was currently guarding one that had the ball, she was having trouble getting a hold of the ball. So instead of trying to steal the ball she just hardened her defense. She pressed him so that she that they were chest to back. Her apponent gave up trying to get pass her and passed the ball to his teammate. The Olkarians backed up and abserved the defense of the Alteans.

The teams had been evenly match through the first half of the period, but now both teams were feeling the heat and the tiredness. Now it was a test to see which team had the most endurance and desire to win. 

\---

Pidge was panting hard, she could feel burn in her lungs and legs. She stood where the sun was beating down on her back, she could feeling the warm sting and made sweat a little more than normal. As she scanned the field she could see that the Olkarians were getting tired and were backing out. Or that's what she thought, the ball suddenly was kicked past her and towards another Olkarian behind her. 

'Shit how'd he get behind me' she thought, she ran as fast as her legs could. Shiro was already shoulder to shoulder with the guy, pushing until one of them gave in and stopped.

Just as the guy stopped Pidge ran and swooped in from the side and stole the ball. Pidge ran until she was stopped just outside the goalies' box. Luckily she saw Keith to the left, so she faked going right, which the opponent fell for, then turned to left and passed to Keith who was opened. 

Keith then let out a viscous kick that knocked the goalies hand when he tried to block. Pidge had cringed a little when she saw the goalies hand snap back. The crowd went crazy yet again, and her teammates all jumped onto the back of Keith.

Pidge had decided not to feeling instead just giving him a thumbs up, she had not want to risk someone accidentally touching something that could blow her cover.

\---

The end of the game came and the teams had shaken each others hands, the game ended with a score of 2-1. The Olkarians had scored a point in a penalty kick that had hit the cross bar and went in, by that point there was only two minutes of the game left so Pidges' coach had put in some substitute so that the starters would get rest and cool off.

Pidge had ran off to the changing room while the team had were planing a celebration for the small victory. When she was all done changing and cleaning herself up the best she could, she exited the changing room. She wasn't paying attention when she pushed through the door and bumped into someone again.

'I really need to start paying attention to where I'm going' Pidge thought

"Matt just the man I was looking for" Allura exclaimed

"We really need to stop meeting like this, unless" Allura continued

Pidge blushed at the position they were in, Allura was at the bottom of her and she had her hands on the sides of Alluras' head. She also noticed that their faces were so close together, Pidge couldn't help but glance down to Allura's lips.

"Although I wouldn't mind meeting like this in bed" Allura whispered hust enough for only Pidge to hear.

This only made her blush more, which Pidge thought was impossible. Pidge got up and offered a hand to Allura, to which Allura accepted. 

"So what did you need me for" Pidge asked shyly

"I was going to ask if you wanted to eat out for your first win on team Altea" Allura answered

"I would uh, love to" Pidge responded still distracted by Allura's hand that was still in hers. She was contemplating weather or not she should let Alluras hand go first, or just let it be until Allura pulled out first.

Pidge had decided not to pull out first, and instead focused on Allura's eyes. 

"So um, where should we meet up at" Pidge asked

"At the Pizza parlor, around six o'clock" Allura replied

"Yeah I'll be there" Pidge said

Allura then finally let Pidge's hand go, to which Pidge was relieved and disappointed. They parted ways, and when Pidge saw Allura disappear around the corner she sprinted to her dorm.

\---

As soon as she made it to her room she went straight to her cloths, Pidge was panicking about what to wear that she didn't hear Shiro come in.

"What's got you so riled up Matt" Shiro said, which startled her that she almost threw something to him.

"What the hell Shiro could at least knock before you enter" Pidge exclaimed 

"No because this my dorm too and I don't need your permission to enter. Also you didn't answer my question" Shiro said

"I um, need to find clothes to wear for tonight" Pidge said nervously

"What's going on tonight" Shiro asked 

Pidge stared to nervously rubbed her neck and blushing a little. She then to Shiro "Um, Allura ask me to if I wanted to celebrate my first win on the team" 

Shiro who had barely heard what Matt had said was a little confused at first and was going to ask him to say it again. 

But when he saw the way Matt was rubbing his neck and blushing he had a pretty good guess of how he was talking about. 

"If you needed help looking for cloths to wear for Allura you should have just asked" Shiro explained. Shiro then started to look through Matts' clothing to see what kinda of things he wore.

"If it's one thing that I know for sure about Allura it's that she doesn't like anything fancy when she's on a date with someone" Shiro said 

"I say just go in something you wear a casual" Shiro continue

"Are you sure Shiro" Pidge 

"Trust me Matt I've known her for a long time and one thing that she told me was that she hated when poeple dressed up fancy for just dinner" Shiro reassured

"Okay got it no fancy things on dinner night" Pidge told herself

'Well that made things a lot less stressful' Pidge thought relieved as she started to rummage through her clothes

\---

Pidge ended up wearing with something she wore on a normal day out with her friends. She wore a lose graphic T-shirt that had a ufo and that said Thinking about U(FO), which Pidge thought was ironic because it was true, black jeans that was lose near the ankles, and her favorite black and white converse. 

Pidge had gotten there early so she could get a table for the two of them. She also did it so she could calm her nerves and prepare herself. In the middle of giving herself a pep talk she saw Allura walking in.

"Allura over here" Pidge called her over. Pidge had then noticed what Allura was wearing, and Pidge swore she had a heart attack when she saw what Allura was wearing.

Allura was wearing a tight pink crop top that showed off the right amount of cleavage to make Pidge faint, skinny jeans that had rips in it, and boots that had little heels.

'That's impossible, how can someone be so damn hot when wearing casual clothing' Pidge thought.

"Hey Matt I hope you didn't wait long, I kinda got held up by my friends" Allura said while she sat across Pidge.

"No no, I didn't wait long, I um actually just got here too" Pidge reassured Allura. 

"So what did you want to order" Pidge asked

"I'll eat whatever you order, after all you are the reason we're here" Allura responded 

"I never eaten here before, what you recommend we should eat" Pidge said honestly

"Huh, that depends. What kinda things do like on pizza" Allura asked

"I honestly haven't had anything else besides cheese pizza" Pidge responded shyly and blushing a little because of her lack of taste in pizza.

"Well then how about do half cheese and half sausage, so you can try something new but if don't like it you can eat the cheese side. How does that sound." Allura suggested

"Yeah that sounds like a fantastic idea" Pidge told

They then called over a waiter to take their order. Once the waiter got down their order they decided to get to know each other more.

"So Matt, tell me more about yourself" Allura asked

"Um, well I like peanut butter and peanut butter cookies, but I hate peanuts their so dry. Oh and I sweat a lot, um I mean in general, unrelated to the peanuts. Oh and I like computers and technology. I'm rambling again, sorry" Pidge rambled

Allura giggled and said "You don't have to apologize I asked and you're answering. So please I would love to know more" Allura said 

The rest of dinner Allura let Pidge ramble on about technology, she understood most of what Pidge was referring to cause her dad was a computer programmer. She also found it cute when Matt rambled, because he seemed happy talking about it.

\---

Pidge and Allura had decided to go out and walk out some of the fat they had received, they had walked from the pizza palor to the soccer fields at the school. Then they decided it was getting dark so they started heading to the dorms.

"I had a great time Matt, I got to learn more about you" Allura said "And I was hoping we could do this again" Allura continued

Pidge's smile flattened hearing her brothers name, she so badly for Allura to say Katie or Pidge. It had haunted her thoughts over the three weeks she was at Altea, and she found it harder to keep her secret in every second she was with Allura.

Pidge was broken out of her thoughts when she looked at Allura who had stared at her with a little tilt of her head, which Pidge thought was cute. "Oh um can you repeat that again" Pidge asked

"I um, asked if you'd like to go out again, it doesn't even have to be the parlor" Allura responded shyly while fidgeting with her thumbs.

"I would love to" Pidge said smiling from ear to ear. 

"So what made you come to Altea" Allura asked Pidge curiously

Pidge had to think about what she was going to say, she about to say why she came her for and not why Matt came here for. So she started to think over why Matt was sent here.

Allura just watched as Matts' face became unreadable. She observed how his eyes looked down and distant, she panicked thinking she said something bad.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to say why if you're not comfortable in saying it Matt" Allura said panicked

'Matt again' Pidge thought again angrily

'Well if you're that in love with her then tell her then' her heart said

'No you idiot you've gone this far without telling anyone, don't ruin it now' her brain tells her

"No Allura your fine" Pidge reassured Allura

"Then what's got you upset" Allura asked with a worrying look on her face.

"It's just, um" Pidge said unsure of what to say

"I really like you, like a lot, and I don't want to hurt you. You've already been hurt enough and I don't want you to be hurt all over again because of me" Pidge continued as she tuned put the voices inside her head.

'What the hell are you saying' her brain said even if it knew that Pidge wasn't listing.

"I'm telling you this because I trust you, can you promise not to tell anyone else when I tell you" Pidge said

"Of course I won't tell another soul, you can trust me and I know that what ever has been on your mind won't hurt me" Allura confidently said

"I'm not who you think I am" Pidge responded as she rubbed her neck nervously and looked down to her feet. Her palms started to sweat, her throat started to dry up, and she started breathing hard. 

Pidge took three big gulps of air and forced herself to look at Alluras big ocean blue eyes. She then let everything out.

"I'mnotreallyMattI'mjusthissisterwho'spretendingtobehimuntilhegetsbackfromatriphewentonthatnooneknowsaboutexceptyouandme" Pidge was about to continue when Allura stopped her.

"Wait, wait slow down, I don't understand what you're saying" Allura said seriously

"I said I'm not Matt, I'm his younger sister who's covering for him until he comes back" Pidge said slower

Allura just stared and stayed quite until they finished.

"In other words I'm a girl that's pretending to be a guy, that is my brother, for something selfish" Pidge said. 

She was ready for Allura to hit her and tell her that she was upset, that she closed her eyes. But nothing like that came instead Allura said "So what's your name"

Pidge opened her eyes and looked back up at Allura.

"My real name is Katie. But I go by Pidge" Pidge responded

"Well, Pidge, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. I'm not mad or anger at you, actually I'm happy that you told me" Allura said with a smile Pidge's heart melted to. 

"But I'm a litte disappointed in myself for not figuring it out. I mean now that I know, it was kind of obvious" Allura teased with a smirk.

Pidge was still getting over the fact that Allura didn't slap her and yell. She was so confused on how Allura just brushed ff the fact that she was hiding the fact that she was a girl.

"Wait, wait, what do mean your not mad. I lied to your face about who I was and what I'm here for, and you just brush it off" Pidge gasped out baffled.

"Yeah pretty much. What did you think I would do" Allura asked

"I don't, maybe punch me or slap me, tell me to get out of your life, tell everyone about, say you hate me, call me a freak for liking you. I don't know something offensive" Pidge rambled still in shock

"Why would I do that, that's just a horrible thing to do to a person. I would never call you a freak. Look if you think this the first time I've dated someone the same gender as me, then you are not very bright" Allura said with a serious face

"I said I like you didn't I just because you're a girl doesn't change the fact no matter how much I try too" Allura continued

Pidge stood there unmoving with her mouth slightly a jar. She couldn't believe what Allura just said, it was only something that was said in her dreams. Except it was reality now and her crush had just said it. Pidge couldn't help but smile at that, she was living her dream. 

But there was still that little voice in the back of her mind saying that it was all a lie, and that Allura was pulling her leg. As she opened her mouth to voice out her fear, Allura leaned down and pressed her lips to Pidge's. 

Just like that the little fear Pidge had felt melted away. They kissed for only a few seconds, but Pidge decided that it was her favorite few seconds of her life.

"What was that for" Pidge asked 

"For having the guts to tell me, and to prove to you that I do like you. I saw the hesitation in your eyes, so I made sure to get ride of it" Allura said

\---

Meanwhile behind a dumpster lurking in the dark near Pidge and Allura, was Lotor. He had a smirk on his face that was sinister and eerie.

"I think I just found my way to get Allura back" Lotor laughed out.

\---

That night Pidge and Allura slept with a smile on their faces, they both dreamed of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading comment down suggestions.


End file.
